Mini-sodes with the Sisters
by Shortneay14
Summary: I have so many small Ideas for this. This is the place for like everyday fooling around with the characters. But It really won't have much to do with the main story line to These Crazy Btches. Read it and comment. Luv ya. For ever and ever! Ever and Always!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't know why but I'd like to start minisodes with these characters so that way I can upload more stuff when I have ideas. Hope you like it. Shout out to **__**UtopiousEternity**_

_**Let's begin!**_

**Chrissy and Courtney's P.O.V**

We both have been planning this for Months now. We always made a day to cause damage to other, specifically our friends. Today was the day we play with the feeble minds of basically everyone we know. Uncle Ruckus, Riley, Mr. Freeman, Tom, Huey, Jazmine, etc. Because lately everything has been so boring lately. We secretly packed our supplies and put them in a duffle bag. The first house to go was the guy we hated with suck a passion, Uncle Rukus. We remembered once that Mr. Freeman said he lived up in the dried out fields. Along the way, We saw Huey just standing at a Hill looking out at the amazing view. We secretly hid below the hill, walking along the dirt. We finally made our way to an old beat-up shack. To our belief, that nigga shouldn't be talking about us when his house looked like a whole pile of shit and garbage. We swear we nevereven thought he was just that raggity. We shook our head at the house and sighed.

We snuck around the back and checked through the window. Luckily he was nowhere in sight. Guess he was playing chess with . We hopped through his window, when we hit the floor we heard the wooden floor creak. I turned around and saw noone and figured it was our feet. We took out a bunch of powdered foundation. This nigga wanna be white, well we'll see how he enjoys it. We dumped it all over his bed, took about 5 of them and covered it with his blanket. We snickered at the thought of how happy he would be when he ran over with joy. We left right out of there. This time Huey wasn't there so we walked in silence. We made our way to the basketball court where we found Riley and Cindy shooting hoops. We don't have any idea what they were doing so we took their basketball and replaced it with a deflating one. It took the three minutes for chaos to erupt. Riley threw the ball and it didn't make it and Cindy laughed. It was only about 2 inches from where Riley was standing. Riley blushed and called her out for tampering with the ball. Before we knew it Cindy socked him dead in the eye, and left in a huff. Riley was basically knocked out, Black eye in the morning. I know we're mean, but hey, he calls us bitches and hoes all the time. It may not be expressed each time he calls us hoes because we let our anger out on many people. We left out of the bushes we were once hiding in, and ran off laughing towards Jazemine's house.

We know what you're thinking "Oh why you wanna mess with her, she ain't do nothing". Hey you mess with alot of people, you gotta mess with them all. And frankly, she could be a little annoying sometimes. I love her and all {No Homo} , but everyone has that one annoying friend they can't live without. We hopped over fences, into the Dubois backyard. We looked through the back, Sarah was cooking whatever the hell that was, then Jazmine called her. We quickly cracked the window opened and hopped inside. We started adding a whole bottle of hot sauce, mustard, ketchup, and relish and stirred it up before hopping out the window and closing the window behind us. The we heard a car, we walked along the walls and checked behind it. He locked his car and went inside. Chrissy took out a pin and poked 2 of his punk ass tires. We snickered off when we saw his punkass expression to a hissing sound.

"Awe dis is, oh my, you were working just fucking fine" Tome said in a dorky yell.

"Tom stop cursing you dumbass, or Jazmine will hear" Sarah yelled

'Sorry honey, wait, Shes around Riley all the time and he curses in like every other sentence. No wait correction, every second." Tom yells back.

"Yeah butthats her friend not her father, you ass wipe" She yelled and closed the curtain to end all arguements, because it was pointless. He drove off in silence, when the coast was clear we ran over to the Freeman's house. We peeked in there front window. Cesar and Huey were looking at Riley's swollen eye. WE had to cover our mouths to keep from laughing out to loud. Riley looked pissed, he was sitting on the couch crossed armed and mumbling.

"Aye man, shoulda accepted defeat. Own up to it" Cesar finally bursted out laughing on the floor. "Like Damn, I thought Chrissy was the only girl that could pound you and get away with it"

"Fuck you Cesar, you and my gay ass faggy ass brother, I'm going upstairs" Riley hopped out his seat and pointed an accusing finger at them before leaving. We snickered and went around the back and went through the kitchen window. Both kids didn't even notice, watch some shit on the news.

Courtney P.O.V

Chrissy stayed there while I went upstairs into the bathroom. I took out black hair dye and add it into their shampoo. Then I heard a door handle jiggle, I attempted to hop out the window but I knew better. I swan dived into the tub and pulled the curtains out quietly. I heard someone humming, I took a peek, it was Mr. Freeman. Awh man, why didn't I jump out the window. Then I heard a zipper and a trickling !

Chrissy's P.O.V

I watched my sisters back til she went inside the door. I needed to distract the boys from hearing the fridge open. Luckily Cesar suggest the play gutair hero and they went upstairs to go get the peices. I opened the fridge to retrive the orange juice and replaced it with hot sauce and peppers juice, which was placed in a empty container of o.j. Then I went over to the 2 cups and splashed a little o.j in them and placed them on the end table. Then I saw someone come downstairs and I hid behind the sofa. It was Mr. Freeman humming a tune.

"O.j, , gonna make get me some orange juice." He sang not even noticing me. When he grabbed the orange juice, he drank it start from the carton. When it drank every last drop. His face was full on red, sweat driping from his foreahead, and when he let out a breath I thought I saw fire.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" ran to the sink. Didn't he know that will only move the hot sensation around. After 2 minutes he musta realized that.

"Ahhhh, my mouth is on fire, oh no. I think I'm going to die. Oh now its seeping to my heart. Oh lordy lord lord. I know those boys were trying to kill me the day we moved here. I know I'll kill them before the kill me" He said. The Huey and Cesar came down holding gutair hero and there instruments.

"Grandad you okay" They threw there stuff on the ground to run over next to him. Then he studdenly grabbed Huey's neck.

"You tryin' to kill me boy, I'll kill you first" Huey grunted and tried to pry his hands from his neck.

"Your crazy" He said and kicked his Grandad off.

"Yeah whats wrong with you"Cesar asked helping his friend up.

"I'll tell you whats wrong, you and yea brother trying to use my love of orange juice to kill me. Imma kill you first before you kill me. You know what Imma beat all yall little asses" took of his belt and whooped it. Both boys ran upstairs and locked themselves in the bathroom. I hope Courtney left out.

"Aye what are yall doing out their?" Riley yelled. I ran into the kitchen and replaced my o.j with their o.j and went back into my hiding spot.

"You and your brother trying to kill me." said.

"What do you mean, we need you here to pay the morgage and make us something to eat. Why would I try to kill you." Riley said.

"Yeah, nobody wants to kill you" Huey said from behind the door

"Boy you gettin' your ass whooped as soon as you come down here, trying to burn a mans insides." Grandad banged his fist on the door.

"Chill Mr.F" Cesar said from behind the door.

"What do you mean burn your insides." Riley asked.

"I went to drink some orange juice and it was spicy as hell." Grandad yelled.

"Grandad your term of spicy is different is different from our term of spicy? Just yesterday when Courtney and Chrissy came over with Cheetos, you said they was hot." Riley said. Maybe because we put hot cheetos in a regular cheetos bag.

"Alright then, go drink the orange juice and let me see your face get on fire." Grandad shouted at him and pointed down the stairs.

"Alright" Riley snickered an went into the kitchen and took out the orange juice and drank it all.

"Ahhh, delicious" Riley said and threw the carton in the trash.

"What the" Grandad said.

"See, you trippin over some not hot at all orange juice and you was about to whoop us for no reason. Punk and Bitch move grandad." Riley said going back upstairs

"Don't call you grandad a bitch. And you the one who let cutie pie kick your ass. Calling me a punk, shooot" Grandad said.

'Hey, I ain't know she was gonna punch me" Riley shouted and ran in his room.

"That boy, hmmmm maybe I could get chrissy over here to not make him a jack ass." He smiled and went upstairs. I went to my phone and I saw a text from Courtney.

`````Help, Stuck in Bathroom```````

Awww shit! I thought.

Courtney's P.O.V

Now I'm trapped in here with Cesar and Froyo. I shoulda jumped out the window. After grandad had came in, Riley put some cream on his eye and took a waz. I was so red at that point. Then Froyo and Cesar ran in and locked the door. Froyo was ontop of Cesar which was real weird but I liked it in a way. Froyo immediatly got up and held the door closed from their grandad. I took that chance to jump out the window. Omphf! I fell on the ground.

"Courtney, when did you get here?" Cesar shouted from the window with both heads popping there heads out the window.

"Uh...uh.. I was walking over and I heard noises. Hope yall weren't" I said and trailed off looking away.

"No!Why are you so pale and red" Froyo said.

"Why are you locked in the bathroom with a man" I shouted and walked off.

"For a logical explianation, you freaking weirdo" Cesar said.

"Fuck you gay ass ngga's. Gotta problem, Come at me Bro" I extended my arms out.

They both tried to jump out the window but fell on top of each other. I got even more red. Then I turned my head to see their Grandad with no clothes.

"Oh my gosh" I covered my cheeks which were burning so red.

"Oh come on Grandad" Froyo said, pushing Cesar off him.

"Imma leave" I stepped back a few feet.

"Aw come on C.d"Cesar said.

"No! no, " I shook my head repeatedly and ran off. My sister soon joined me with our duffel bag.

"Hey, you okay" Chrissy asked meeting me at home 5 minutes later.

"No" I shoke my burning face and explained my story.

"Damn, lucky I wasn't in your shoes." She said patting my back letting me stare at my bedroom ceiling. Lately at school the boys had tried to talk to me, I avoided them at all cost. I felt so weird around them even Riley. Everytime I saw one of them my face grew red and I ran off. It was after school and I ran home and locked myself in my room. I soon dozed off ans woke up moments later. I looked outside it was still kinda dark. I walked out of my room and noticed something in the dark. I went closer and saw 2 boys sitting on the floor leaning against my wall aross the hall. I closed my door and went over to them. I still felt weird, I turned on the light and they were sleeping. Froyo's afro was Black and snickered alittle.

"Huh" Froyo and Cesar woke up.

"What in the hells fuck" I said and took a few steps back. Then both boys lunged at me before I could take off.

"Ompf, move gay ass niggas. Rape, help Rape" I yelled and J-t strolled by.

"Oh its just you guys playing, night" J-t left that son of a-

"You ain't gonna help me, you worthless peice of fuck" I shouted and scurmied over there dog pile.

"We'll get off you but you gotta stop running from us" Cesar grunted trying to keep me from slipping out.

"No you guys are weird" I used my palms to cover my cheeks. Then I felt a pair of hands take my wrists and pull them away. I looked up into the brown eyes of Froyo.

"It was an accident, we were avoiding getting a beating from my grandad. And he runs around naked some of the time even though I don't know why so don't ask me. Were not gay, Cesar just fell on me. Jeez, are you done being weird" Froyo threw my wrist back and got to my feet. I looked at him then away, I felt a tinge of remorse. I didn't mean to make him angry. I could just feel him looking down on me.

Huey grunted and looked out the window. Cesar looked at us in concern.

"Don't be upset, we just missed you" Cesar patted my shoulder, I looked at him with wonder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad" I felt like I wanted to cry, but I knew better. I sucked it up and hugged Cesar. I clung to his shirt and he gladly hugged back. I felt Froyo's stares on us so I let go, got up and went over to Froyo. I looked into his eyes for a second. I saw his eyebrows droop to sadness and concern. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but I satisfied the erge with a hug.

"Sorry" I said into his shirt.

"It's Okay" He patted my hair down. When I let go, I smiled greatly at him. He gave a small smile in return.

'Maybe that experiences wasn't so bad' I thought and giggled as I ran downstairs and saw the gang. I ran up to hug Riley and shouted "This Bitch is back and badder than ever" They all cheered and both boys cheered. Chrissy turned on Law & Order SVU to celebrate. I sat inbetween Cesar and Froyo. My legs were on the lap of Cesar and my head laid on Froyo's shoulder.

'Hey, I got a chance for Froyo to notice me, was it worth it' I turned my head to Fryo who side glanced me for a while then we turned back to the show.

'Hell yea it was' I smiled at Cesar and watched my fave show in glee.


	2. We's Bitches

I sat at the Freeman's doorstep, waiting for at least one member to come home. I had been sitting there for 2 hours.

'Forget this' I stood up and began walking home, until something caught my eyes. It was a pair of black glasses, they looked oddly familiar. So I picked them up and examined them. I remember I saw them from somewhere. I'll just figure it out tomorrow. I walked home in wondering silence. When I came home, all my siblings were in the living room watching Real Husbands of Hollywood, it was the only BET show I actually liked. A bunch of mitches the Freeman are, I thought as I sat on the couch next to J-t.

"You were gone long, where you been mini" J-t looked at me.

"Waiting for them mitches to come home, I waited 2 fucking hours so I finally left" I twittled the glasses in my hands.

"Why do you have Riley's glasses?" Chrissy asked.

"Oh, their his? I found them outside" I gave her an odd look. That nigga always messes with me by taking my glasses and hiding them, Pay back Mitch!

"What are you about to do?'' Winter said peeking up from her medical journal.

"Some crazy ass shit" I got up and went upstairs into my room. I grabbed a small paintbrush and dipped it in some pink paint. Along one side I wrote 'gay' and the otherside I wrote 'real men wear pink'. I laughed at the sight. Now all I had to do was drop them off. I gave an evil grin before rushing down the stairs and out the door. I laughed to myself, but a new feeling of gulit arose. I knew Riley get on my nerves,... wait correction, everyones nerves. But the he was just a dumbass and was a kid. I slowed my run into a trudge. I sighed and looked up at the House. Then I noticed a light in the brothers room.

'Thats strange, I was gone for like 5 minutes' I glanced over at the driveway. Dorothy wasn't there. Either she was stolen or was parked in the garage. I knocked on the door, I waited a full minute before a woman answered the door. She was Hispanic with bronze skin, green eyes that were lighter than Jazmines, and a warm smile. But something about her seemed, how you say _**odd**_.

"Hola, chica. The Freemans aren't home right now. I'll let them know you stopped by." She slammed the door in my face. Now I knew something was up. Grandad always had a habit of picking up some crazy tricks of which would try to kill them. Froyo once told me if I ever saw a chick at the door keep my guard up. I stood there for a moment, then went down the block. I saw my sister walking my way.

"Yo, they still ain't here yet" My sister looked really irritated.

"Yeah, Its strange Froyo would have told me they went somewhere or at least texted me." I looked up at the boys window. "Yeah and some bitch answered the door, Okay them niggas in trouble, let's move" We walked back to the house.

"Lets go in the way we always do" Chrissy climbed up to the boys window. I was right behind her, she managed to open the window and pulled me in.

"Empty" We looked around.

"This is gonna get dangerous" Chrissy grabbed 2 of Reezy's guns. "I always wanted to use them for some real dangerous shit" My sister snickered.

"Yeah, but I always wanted to use this" I pulled out Froyo's Katana.

"Aw, shit. We 'bout to do some damage" She tucked both guns in her pockets.

"Come on, and be quiet" I slowly opened the door and made sure the coast was clear. We checked every room upstairs, they all seemed pretty clear.

"Let's scan downstairs." Chrissy went downstairs first, had her gun out in case of quick action. She signaled me to come down." I'll check the living room and the walkway, you check the kitchen and basement." She went down the hall and I went into the kitchen. Everything seemed pretty normal, well except for a faint hissing sound. I came from a pole along the wall, now I knew that wasn't normal. So I turned the nozel and it stopped. Next was the basement. Before I could reach the door, I heard voices.

"Perfect, The test is doing fine" The womans voice said. I put my ear to the door.

"This bitch is sick. Thanks for bringin' A Psycho Bloody Needle Bitch to the neighborhood Grandad" I knew it was Riley.

"How was I suppose to know she was a testing scientist. Shit, I though she was different." I heard say. My sister walked in. I put a finger to my lip, then ushered her to the door.

"Shoulda kicked her out when we had the chance" Riley said.'' Its all ya fault, had to keep lovin' them hoes"

"Yeah Grandad. Now were stuck in your mess. If Courtney or Chrissy's not here, were surely in trouble." I heard Froyo say.

"You go first" I backed up and let Chrissy kick the door down. "Keyaaaah Bitch" Chrissy leaped down the stairs and clocked the woman over the head with Riley's gun. I slid down the railing and elbowed the bitch in the face.

"Chissy!Courtney!" They said our names in suprise. They were tightly tied to wooden chair and a table of needles and medice sat in front of them.

"Hey is that my gun and ain't dat Huey sword" Riley said accusingly.

"I will get my job back even if its deadly" The woman kicked my sister to the side and grabbed some needles. She used them as daggers, trying to jab me and my sister. But thanks to Huey's sword, I blocked the ones the hit my sister.

"Enough of this shit'' I twirled the sword in my hand and charged right at her. I kicked her right into the wall and My sister punched her in the stomach then dropped kicked the woman. I found a piece of string and in one quick flick of the wrist I tied her hands and feet together.

"Its not fair, I earned that degree. They took my job because they thought I was crazy. I was gonna show them, but not anymore thanks to you meddling kids." The women growled.

"What the fuck is this Scooby do. Shut the fuck up, you talk to damn much" My sister gave the woman on last blow to the head before the women was knocked out.

"Yo you don't know how glad I am to see you guys'' Riley said.

"Yeah, thanks little babies. Thought we were a goner. Crazy Bitch tried to use us as testing subjects, Shiit. If I wanted to be tested, I'd get my ass paid to do it." said as we untied them.

"Anyway, Thanks" Froyo said rubbing his wrists and looked at me.

"Your welcome, here" I gave him his sword back.

"Yeah, hello, 9-1-1. Come arrest this crazy bitch. Uh huh...yeah..ok" hung up the phone.

"Hey aren't those my glasses" Riley reached into my pocket.

"On second thought, Imma need that back" I took Froyo's sword back.

"You wrote on my glasses.'Real men wear pink, Gay'. Bitch you gay" Riley took a gun from out Chrissy's pocket and shot at me. I used the sword to block most of his shots, but one got me in the stomach. He the socked me in the arm.

"You hit like a bitch" I smiled and laughed.

Then we fought for a while, til I accidentally shot my sister in the ass and Riley made a bullet hole through Froyo's book. We all know how it ended. We were standing pointing guns at one another. I pushed my guns closer towards my sister and Riley's forehead.

"Why does it always end up like this?" Froyo said with sweat beading down our foreheads.

"Cause you'sa bitch" We said in usion before we shot each other exactly the same time.


	3. 2 stories

**This is basically 2 mini stories in one so the first one is call "Was it worth it" and the other "Fruit nigga craze". Hope you like them.**

_Cesar's P.O.V_

It was so unbeliveibley boring in math class, especially on a monday when everyone was all grody.

"Yo, I'm bored as shit" I heard Danni mumble. I knew how she felt. We already knew how to work negative numbers with positve numbers. So we all basically sat there staring into space. Then I felt a nudge on my arm. Danni was passing me a note that was folded into a square. I looked over at the teacher as I quickly took it.

**Dude, I think my eye balls are going to explode candy if this lession keeps repeating itself. I'm 'bout to text some nigga's wanna join**

**-Danni**

Heck yeah. I scribbled my answer and turned on my phone and made sure to put it on silent and low light. She gave me a nod and brought me into a chat with Riley, Chrissy, and Jazmine.

'Froyo's dumbass wanna learn and some shit." She mouthed to me. Of course, because Huey was a huge nerd. But the way she used her nickname for him made me huff a laugh. It suited Hueman well if you thought about it. Like someone naming a child for the very first time. I looked down at my phone.

**`Yo, what up` Riley texted.**

**`Sup, youngin` Danni texted.**

**`hey` Me, Jazmine, and Chrissy simply texted.**

**`Yo tell me how bored you guys are` Chrissy said.**

**` I'm so bored that I think I died, rencarnated into an animal then back to life in my normal state` I texted.**

**` I'm so bored, I'd rather listen to one of Huey's lecture on snapple` Jazmine texted.**

**` Tru` Riley and Chrissy texted.**

**"I'm so bored I'd give a homeless man a blowjob for fun` Danni texted.**

**`Whoooooooooo` We all texted back**

**`Yo you outta pocket sometime danni Lol`Chrissy texted**

**` Speakin of gay ass niggas-` Riley texted.**

**`But nobody was speaking of any gay ass nigga's` I texted back**

**`Shut up Punk! Where Huey at?` Riley asked.**

**` Yo, isn't he in your class jaz` Chrissy texted.**

**` Yeah, let me talk him into this` Jasmine texted back.**

Me and Danni looked up for a few minutes then at each other. 'Really a homeless guy' I mouthed. We both snickered and looked at the teacher. By the time we stopped laughing, she turned around.

"That's strange I thought I heard laughing" She shrugged and returned to the board to review our homework answers. We both smiled at each other, then back at our screens.

**` What's the question?` Huey texted.**

Wow she really got him on. I knew he still had a small weakness for Jazmine still.

**` The question is how long is your dick` Danni texted.**

Woooooooaaaaa my god. Who says that to someone. Danni was always so sarcastic, even more than Huey, but her's was really outta pocket.

**`Ohhhhhhh` or `lol,nigga` was texted when I looked up.**

**-_- Huey texted.**

**` It looks just like him. That's your twin ` Danni put up a picture of Huey on the couch with that same expression.**

We were covering our mouths, trying to not get caught. When the teacher turned around I acted like I was coughing and Danni had a straight face, which I thought was weird.

**` Danni are bipolar or something. Because you just had a straight face on when the teach turned around` I gave her a weird look.**

**` If you have done this as long as I have, you get tricks and experience` Danni texted**

**`who was talking about a homeless guy and giving him a ..` Huey texted.**

I looked over at Danni. I couldn't see her face because both her hands were covering her face, but I could tell she was blushing.

**`Awe she's blushing. Danni let me see your face`I texted.**

**` Yo Cesar, just cause the teacher is here doesn't mean I won't kick your ass after school` She texted and I could feel her burning a hole through my face.**

**` Hed them words man` Huet texted**

**`Yeah. Huey got his butt kicked by her and he couldn't sit down for the whole weekend` Jazmine texted.**

**`I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't give me that Huey treatment` I snickered.**

**`Damn dickhead. ` Chrissy texted.**

**`You know we could all be learning now` Huey texted.**

**`We could , but this is so much better` Jazmine texted.**

**`Hey nigga, Imma kick yo ass after school cause you ate my toaster strudel, you little bitch` Riley texted.**

**` Dang you gonna let your brother school you like that. Bitch move Huey` Danni texted.**

**`First of all why would you leave it on the table, second of all you should have let me known it was yours. Third of all there are more in the fridge. And lastly you are not kicking my ass because you're a punk` Huey texted.**

**` I know who's house I'm going to afterschool` Chrissy texted.**

**`Me too, sista. Wanna witness someone ass getting whooped.` Danni texted**

**`Bring out the popcorn` I texted**

**`Okay, this is really turning negative` Jazmine texted.**

**'okay I have a really funny joke` Danni texted.'What is funnier than 24`**

**`25` we all texted.**

**` Nope...69` and underneath was a picture of Spongebob and patrick laughing.**

We couldn't contain our laughter because we fell right out of our chair in a fit of laughter. We could hear familiar laughter from down the hall.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher said.

"hahahah N-nope, we are so _**not**_ sorry" I tried to pull myself up, but when I saw the answer on the board I fell right back on the floor.

"How would you both like to take your laughing behinds to the principals office" The teacher said.

"Sure, but one sec" Danni pulled out her Ipod and turned up Ke$ha 'We R who we R"

"Peace" We said and walked down the hall in style. And soon joined the gang.

'' The whole gang's here" We both pumped up our fist.

"Yo, we got in trouble for laughing, ain't dat a bitch" Riley complained.

"Huey, laughin'. Man, what really happened" I snickered. He glared at me. At the end of that, we all had a nice day's worth of detention.

"Danni, we missed a whole lesson, Bursted out laughing,Went against the phone policy, defied a teacher, and went out of that class in style. Let me ask you, was it worth it?" We all looked at her.

"No, we shoulda flipped some chairs out the window, but it was alight" She smirked.

"Can't blame her" I shrugged

"Yeah, we left out like some real nigga's. We wa'n't apologetic or nothin'. Everybody was like, look at the black crew," Riley gushed.

"Really was" Danni fist pumped her sister. Well, I don't know about them but, It was a utterly perfect day to be a black kid.

_**"Fruit Nigga Craze"**_

_**Huey P.O.V**_

_' I was never the total gamer. With my family's outrageous antics, a whole group a black ignorant black friends, no harm intended, and my daily revolutionary life, I had yet, not much time to act like a 'child'. But one game, has diverted my entire attention. FRUIT NInja.'_

It all started 3 days ago, when I went over to the Robinson's house. I was accompanied by my younger brother Riley, my best black male friend Cesar, and my neigbor Jazmine. Welcoming us inside was J-t.

"Sup mini's" He patted jazmine's head." Give the sista's a minute." He closed the door behind us.

You left me for somebody else now  
You left me for somebody else now  
You left me for somebody else now  
You left me for somebody else now

I never saw the day coming  
That you would ever wanna leave me  
Baby you told me no matter what your heart  
Would always be for me  
Always be for me, yeah baby

Now I'm all alone  
Since you wanna be gone yeah  
I don't really like it  
But I gotta take it  
Damn damn damn girl  
When you're coming back?  
So you're never coming back, yeah  
don't believe that  
But right now I gotta accept the fact yeah 

We heard footsteps and came down was both girls. But Courtney had her headphone on speaker mode and a Ipad in her hand. She mouthed the words to the song and gave us gave us a nod.

'What Up with Danni?" Jazmine peeked at the screen.

How would you have learned if I ain't leave?  
I guess I was way too naive  
I should've been checked you  
But I let you get mad, disrespectful  
You couldn't be serious, was you…  
Looking at my new man, wish it was you  
But you're dead now  
Sign of the cross on your chest and your head now  
Guilty is what you plead now  
Left Queens hit Brooklyn, I'm on a belt now  
Stupid is what you felt now  
When you see me on TV have a meltdown  
Bombs away  
Tryna sneak tip hit me when slimes away  
Roly on but I ain't got time a day  
Time will tell Chanel get that Lagerfeld

Now I'm all alone  
Since you wanna be gone yeah  
I don't really like it  
But I gotta take it  
Damn damn damn girl  
When you're coming back?  
So you're never coming back, yeah  
don't believe that  
But right now I gotta accept the fact yeah 

She then out of nowhere cheered.

''Oooooooh, bitch gotta get me a mutha fucking twinkie" She got in her sisters face and smirked.

'Damn, you need to stop" J-t took the Ipad from her hands and left.

"Doesn't matter still won and you gotta give me the last twinkie" She literally kicked her sister's butt into the kitchen.

"Alright, alright Damn.!" She grumbled.

"Alright, Alright, Alrightttttttt" She shook her hips and did a kevin hart impression.

" What the hell is going on?'' Riley said exactly what we were all thinking.

"Ohhhhh,... we were having a fruit ninga battle and I just won the last twinkie." Out of nowhere she caught a twinkie and turned off her music.

"I hate you" Chrissy grumbled.

" Don't hate the player, hate the game" Courtney stuck out her tongue"Yeah, but if Huey played, you wouldn't be so cocky." I don't even know how I got wrapped into this.

"Is that the most ultimate challenge I hear" J-t poked his head in.

"Okay. place yall bets and we'll see who wins. " She smirked in my face. " Now all you have to do is slice fruit and try to get combos and get all the fruit cut. Understand?" She said,

"Uuuuh" I gave her a weird look, before dragging us into the living room, and sat me across from her. Once everyone placed their bets, Courtney put her headphones on, and the game was set up we played. We played fast and hard, but I lost by like 2 points. I don't know what came over me but I demanded a rematched and she was happy to oblige. I won some she won some. We played for a whole 40 minutes until the it died on us. We were so pissed, especially since I was winning and she was making a comeback.

"Man fuck!" She said.

" This is some ole bull" I sucked my teeth.

" I'll charge it" J-t took it out our hands and rushed out the room.

"Who won" She asked.

"Welll its kinda a tie" We both sucked our teeth.

"Lets watch some Martin" Chrissy turned it on. 20 minutes into it Cesar nudges me.

"Dude what are you doing?" He pointed to my insane finger.

"I..I don't know" I stopped and it happed again.

" Sit on your hands" Danni said, she doing it to. I hesitated, but did it anyway.

"You guys are gonna ge addicted" Jazmine said.

"We have self control" Courtney said in an irritated voice.

"How, you both can't even control your got damn fingers" Riley said.

"Fine" I rolled my eyes. I should have heided those words because I came over there house almost everyday. It was to the point where I could just walk in without knocking.

_**Danni's P.O.V**_

Okay, we had to do something, I was so scared at this point of Froyo. I was so scared, that When I realized he was on my couch playing, I choked on my water. At first I thought he was a nappy headed nigga tryna steal my I pad. I finally controlled my urges. One time Riley was getting so sick of the noise he got up and _**knocked**_ the game out his hand. We all knew shit was about to got down, even he knew that.

"Stop playin' that got damn game. Al' I hear is that stupid samari shit-" Froyo then back handed his brother, threw him to the wall, and karate chopped his back.

"Take that and that. You must lost yo' got damn mind" He picked up the Ipad and continued playing the game as if nothing happened. Our jaws basically dropped to the floor. I was the first nigga out of there, I wasn't about to get fucked up. We all took a walk.

"Dude did you see that" I said to Cesar.

'' Yeah, what the hell" Cesar's voice got high.

"I've never been so scared of froyo in my life" Chrissy said.

"We gotta take that thing away. Operation Fruit Nigga craze is ago" We created a awesome. The next day Chrissy would distract him while Jazmine snatched the game from his hand, then throw it to Cesar. Play monkey in the middle for a bit while Riley secretly opened the door and Chrissy tossed it to me outside and I ran. He was real mad and determined to get that game back. He tried jumping off a roof to get me, but luckily I crossed the street, he hit a car. I stopped a moment to see. He pinched his nose and shook it off. He looked around for me, I was out. Hey I might have been a pussy punk bitch but at least I was alive and healthy. I ran to the one place he would never look, which was Ed wunclear the third's house. I acted like everything was normal and played a few games with them. Then I heard a knock and Froyo's voice I jumped out the widow and ran to the Freeman's house. He was right on my behind, I was really tired but I was determined to stop his craze.

"Catch" I threw it to Cesar and he ran. Froyo stopped to a halt while I turned to face him. WE were out of breath.

"W-whatyou gonn-nna d-do now. Huh n-n-nigga" I smirked. He glared hard at me and went behind me, and put his arm around my neck. I felt cold metal on my temple.

"Oh shit, he gosta gun" Cesar stopped in his tracks.

'Don't make me do it man. Just hand over the game." Froyo said.

"How about no" I ducked down and tripped him and swipped the gun from him.

"Dude its just a game, chill"Cesar was already 3 blocks down.

"No" I took a step back and tripped into the street with a car coming.

"Look out" Froyo tackled me on to the other side of the block.

"Woaaaaa, that was close. Oh my gosh, I coulda died" I hugged him.

"Be careful" He said getting up but I wouldn't let go. He tried prying me off but there was no use. He sighed and we walked just like that.

"Awwwwe" People said as we passed. We sucked our teeth. After 5 blocks I let go.

"I'll try to stop" He said out of the blue. I gave him a confused look.

"I'll stop playing the game." He said.

"Froyo, we don't want you to stop playing completely, we understand how crazy you are about it, but can you please cut down to like an hour. Because you are really scaring the shit out of me." I eyed him.

"You, scared of me?" He gave me a questionable look.

"Hell yeah, you pratically knocked your brother unconscience yesterday" I scoffed.

"Between me and you, I did that for numerous reasons" I giggled.

"Okay, okay, but what was the main reason?" I tugged on my shirt.

"Because Riley can be a ass sometimes." He shrugged.

"Yeah but thats how we always feel about younger siblings and they see us as huge stick in the muds" I shrugged. It was quiet for a moment, then I saw him smirk.

"You know, you look sweet when you smile" I poked his cheek and gave a small laugh.

"Yeah but smiling is to much effort" He looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, but not really for me, I smile way to much" I rolled my eyes.

''That just makes you, you. You're a very optimistic person at times" Those words made me feel warm inside.

"Yeah, but I think that makes me to naive, unlike you who is a 26 year oldman trapped in a 13 year olds body.'' I teased. He looked at me for a moment then returned them to our route.

"You act like a 8 year old, that is a 13 year old that dresses like a 21 year old." We both huffed a laugh.

"Yeah and I guess thats how every 13 year olds are seen" I pushed my glasses further up my nose.

"Basically" He said simply and we finally arrived to his house. Like a gentlemen he opened the door for me. Of course I gushed over it for a while and went into the livingroom with his Grandad.

"Hey " I said.

"Why hello kids, boy where have you been for the past few days?" He said.

"Oh with me at my house. He has been so obsessed lately." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Obsessed with what?" I was thinking devious thoughts.

''My apples, he sure enjoys them an awful lot. He just loves playing around with them, I mean they are easy to aim for, but at the end he's won my vote. I mean some of our fruits were bruised but he sure got to them hard and quickly, even dedicated most of his time to them. I mean, I think my apple has scratch marks and-" He cut me off.

''Oh no, lordy lordy lord. Come help these kids, gonna give me a heart attack. Why boy, you're only thir-teen" wailed and ran out the room. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Its only a game, sheeesh" He gave me an odd look.

"Dude, I don't think you understand what your Grandad is thinking" I held back a laugh.

"What'd you tell him?''He glared at me.

"Now boy you better put this on, don't need no accidental great-grand kids." His grandad threw him a condom and I was bursted out laughing.

"Grandad, we were talking about her apple Ipad game called fruit ninja. I don't know what you're thinking and I don't wanna know" Huey threw the condom on the table. I was gasping.

"Damn Mr. F, I'm only 13. I'd think I have some common sense not to let a fool touch me.'' I got up and left the living room.

"Sorry for my Grandad, you know he can be a bit overdramatic" Froyo said.

"No sweat, you wanna do something totally fun that you'll probably love me for?" I said. " Go get your sword and meet me out back". I shoved him upstairs and ran into the kithcen and grabbed a bucket and some fruit.

"Hey Danni, what are you doing?" Cesar, Cindy, Jazmine, Riley, and Chrissy came in.

"come see" I smirked an dragged the bin outside.

"Okay I got it" Froyo came outside.

''Wanna play some real fruit ninja" I grabbed and apple and smirked.

"Woah, wait forreal" Riley said.

"Yeah, gather around Froyo and chuck fruit at him. Anyone one for Fruit salad?" I gave a big smile.

"Lets do this" We cheered and began our game.


End file.
